


what a shithead

by earljun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short Story, booknerd seungmin, jeongin is just too cute, like super short, seungmin’s gonna go crazy at the hands of his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earljun/pseuds/earljun
Summary: jeongin really wants to build a pillow fort but his boyfriend’s being a bitch. again.or alternatively,jeongin’s a sly piece of shit.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 25





	what a shithead

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this is a small drabble i wrote inspired by a cute seungin concept my friend mentioned :]   
> anyways, enjoy!!

It was a Friday night and Yang Jeongin was spending it in one of the most horrendous ways he could possibly think of. Maybe he was being dramatic, he knew he could be doing something much worse, but it was so hard to think otherwise when his boyfriend was just across the room, so close yet so far. 

Kim Seungmin was on the other side of their shared room, seated on the floor and hunched over their small chubadai desk Jeongin had urged him to buy when they moved in together. Seungmin was supposed to be studying but that was long forgotten and he was now immersed in a new book, just as he always was. Jeongin knew that, he was aware he was dating a total nerd. A ridiculously cute nerd. That’s what he gets for dating a lit major.

Jeongin laid on the bed watching as Seungmin’s caramel brown hair fell over his eyes, his wide glasses sliding down his nose every now and then that he would have to push back up. Jeongin could watch him forever, he really could. But that’s not what he wanted. He wanted cuddles.

That was an agreement they had made when the two moved in together into a one bedroom apartment. Before, they had been in separate dorms but they agreed to a different arrangement to save money. Or at least that’s what Seungmin’s intention had been.

Jeongin was more interested in the sharp increase of cuddling time he would if he agreed to roomie with his boyfriend. No surprise there, but it was seriously backfiring on him right about now. 

Ideally, he would be receiving cuddles right now, but his boyfriend just had to be a mega loser. He was forced to watch from afar, and quite frankly, Jeongin was not having it. So he gets to go do what he does best, annoy Kim Seungmin…

⋯⋯⋯⋯

“Is that your third coffee of the day?” Seungmin’s nose scrunches at the question but he continues reading.

“Actually, it’s tea...” he mumbles. Jeongin leans forward to look at the tag, eyebrows furrowing in disgust.

“Yeah, but it’s black tea. Just because you’re creative with your caffeine intake doesn’t mean it’s not an addiction.” Seungmin just laughs, still focused on his book. 

“What are you even doing?” 

“Just studying a new book.” He’s still mumbling.

“For class?”

“No.” Jeongin rolls his eyes. Only Kim Seungmin would willingly annotate a book for his own pleasure.

_Book nerds will be book nerds,_ he thinks to himself. 

“You’re really doing this on a Friday night?” Jeongin bores, “You should be paying attention to me, the love of your life,” he exasperates, dramatically laying the back of his hand onto his forehead as he leans back into Seungmin’s chest. “We could build a pillow fort too!” he suggests excitedly.

The older’s mouth quirks upwards in the slightest way and Jeongin considers it a win. Seungmin gently pushes the boy’s weight off of him and chuckles again.

“Maybe later? When I’m not busy.” Jeongin frowns.

“You’re insufferable,” the younger mutters. One of Seungmin’s eyebrows quirk in interest.

“Since when do you know such big words?” He teases. Jeongin gets the urge to smack his boyfriend, he wants to, he really does, but he refrains himself.

_Stupid book boy and his stupid cute face,_ Jeongin can’t help but think.

Seungmin goes back to reading, the smirk on his face still lingering so Jeongin takes it as an opportunity to keep complaining.

“I can’t believe you’re more focused on the love life of a fictional character than your own,” he grunts. Seungmin hums.

“Mm, pretty much,” he nods. Jeongin wants to hit him again.

“Well the main character is about to profess his dying love to the main love interest and it’s taken almost three hundred pages to get here. It’s safe to say I'm quite invested at the moment,” Seungmin further elaborates. He looks over at Jeongin’s deflated expression, the slightest pout forming at his lips. 

Jeongin is quickly sliding into the older’s lap and Seungmin doesn’t make any effort to stop him. He’s now straddling the older and Seungmin’s careful to bookmark his place before letting his hands fall to Jeongin’s waist. 

“You know..” he trails off and Jeongin grins, excited that he’s finally knocked some sense into his boyfriend. 

Seungmin tries to get them off the ground and Jeongin can’t help but laugh when Seungmin visibly struggles at the task to get them onto their feet. Or onto Seungmin’s feet at least, Jeongin still had his legs latched around the older’s hips as he clung onto him. It took some stumbling, resulting in Jeongin questioning his safety, but Seungmin quickly steadies them and Jeongin is secure in his arms.

The oldest walks them over to their bed and gently places Jeongin onto the covers. Thinking Seungmin’s going to follow suit onto the bed for cuddles, Jeongin holds his arms out earnestly, but his fond smile is immediately flipped into a frown when Seungmin stands back up tall and gives Jeongin a meaningful look. 

“How about you stay there.” He points at Jeongin and then back to the desk behind him. “And I'm gonna go finish my book.” Jeongin gasps in feigned horror. 

“You’re ruthless.” Seungmin shoots him a sly smirk before turning on his heel. 

“I know, love.”

Jeongin lets out a string of profanities and complaints as Seungmin goes back to his seat on the floor. The brunet chuckles but he still feels the slightest amount guilty. Note, _slightest._

“How about as soon as I finish this chapter?” he offers. Now that was a deal Jeongin could get behind. 

“How many pages do you have left then?” Seungmin hums before flipping through his book to check. 

“About...” Jeongin waits in anticipation as the older does some mental math. He thanks God his boyfriend didn’t go into a major that required numbers. “Twenty-eight pages,” Seungmin affirms as soon as he figures out the sum. Jeongin groans immediately, flopping backward onto his back with a thud. 

“That's too much,” he complains and Seungmin ignores him and turns back to his book.

Jeongin lies there in a starfish position on the bed for a few minutes. He can’t deny that the position isn’t comfortable, but it would be more comfortable with the presence of a certain book-obsessed loser laying next to him. Jeongin sits up, determined this time. 

“Are you done yet?” 

“No.” 

Jeongin grunts in response. He leans forward, elbow propped up on his knee as he holds his chin in his hand. He stares at Seungmin’s broad back, once again hunched over the small desk as he reads. Jeongin should probably start worrying for the older’s posture soon.

“What about now?”

“Shut it.” 

Jeongin rolls his eyes but gives it another five minutes, patiently waiting. Or at least he thinks he is. Meanwhile, his gaze burns holes into the back of the brunet’s back, clearly bothering Seungmin. 

Jeongin doesn’t notice and keeps it there for a moment. Maybe too long of a moment. He must have been staring for quite a while because Seungmin’s soon cutting through the silence, first this time.

“I can feel your eyes bore into the back of my head,” he hisses without even turning back to glance at the younger. 

“Good.” Jeongin smirks. He wasn’t doing it on purpose and they all know that normally, the younger would’ve flushed red from being caught staring, but Jeongin decides to not give Seungmin the satisfaction. He was gonna play this his way. 

“Almost done yet?” he calls out. 

“No.”

Jeongin leaves his gaze on Seungmin’s hunched back for his own childish satisfaction for a few more minutes as silence encases them once again before he decides to make his move. The boy slowly gets up from his spot on the bed and makes his way across the floor to his boyfriend. 

He crouches down to his level and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. Jeongin decides to just stay there, leaning over his shoulder to see what he’s reading. He feels Seungmin visibly tense underneath him before returning to what he was doing, seemingly unbothered. Neither make the effort to speak but when Seungmin flips another page Jeongin opens his mouth. 

“Close?” his voice is gentle and soft, not boisterous like it had been earlier. Seungmin shakes his head before going back to reading. Jeongin receives no audible answer. The younger leans in closer to the back of the Seungmin’s head and mumbles, “I asked if you were close.” His voice is a lot lower now and there’s quite a bit of space between them but Jeongin knows he’s on the right track when goosebumps appear on the nape of Seungmin’s neck. 

“No,” the older croaks, he shivers at the feeling of Jeongin’s breath tickling his neck before letting out a firm, “No, I'm not.” 

Jeongin just grins again as he pushes in closer, beaming when Seungmin practically jolts as the tip of Jeongin’ nose brushes his jawline. It takes a lot for Jeongin to not giggle at the reaction but he just smiles and inches closer to Seungmin’s ear. 

“Are you sure?” he whispers. Seungmin can practically feel the movement of the boy’s lips tickle his earlobe. That’s it. Seungmin’s done. 

The book in his hands is slammed close and carelessly tossed onto the desk. Seungmin doesn’t give much care because he’s swiftly turning around to his boyfriend, both bitterness and embarrassment etched into his face. He’s met instantly with Jeongin’s smug, _smug_ smirk that if Seungmin wasn’t so desperate to kiss off his mouth, he would’ve slapped it off. 

Jeongin was a literal shithead and Seungmin knew that, but God did the boy know how to get what he wanted. Seungmin was irritated, but he was also hopelessly in love so he knew he had lost this game. He gave in. 

“Fine. We can build a pillow fort.” He visibly rolls his eyes. “As soon as I'm not in the mood to cut up your insides and feed them to Minho’s cats.” Jeongin chuckles at the empty threat and his smirk fades into a genuine smile but not before he laughs at Seungmin’s sour expression. 

Jeongin lets out a happy noise as he is once again sliding onto his boyfriend’s lap. 

“I hate you,” Seungmin mutters.

“You love me, jackass.” And Seungmin thinks Jeongin’s words couldn’t be any truer. 

The younger places and soft peck onto the tip of Seungmin’s nose and the older can’t stop the warmth that spreads across his face. Jeongin then shifts down lower to come eye to eye with Seungmin. Except Jeongin’s not looking into Seungmin’s eyes. His gaze is instead glued to the older’s lips. Seungmin notices and who is he to give up a ripe opportunity to tease the boy. 

“Well,” the brunet trails off mockingly. “Are you gonna kiss me or what?” 

Jeongin can’t decide if he’s gonna blush or roll his eyes so instead, he opts for smashing his lips against the older’s, maybe a little too hastily because it almost sends them both tipping backward. But Seungmin’s quick, despite the yelp of surprise that comes from the back of his throat (muted by Jeongin’s mouth against his lips) he’s quickly steadying them. Jeongin feels the older smile through the kiss and he can’t help but mirror the action.

They never end up building a pillow fort that night, something about not having enough clean blankets and too much effort to assemble so they come to a mutual agreement to save the event for another night where they might be more prepared and opt to huddle together in their bed, closer than ever. 

The two boys are latched together, an entanglement of limbs as they lay silently and hopelessly in love. 

It’s then and there that Seungmin comes to the profound conclusion that Jeongin may be a shithead, but he’s his favorite shithead. And he gives the best kisses compared to the others. Seungmin shivers at the thought of the grossly wet smooch Jisung, another infamous shithead, had attacked him with during a game of truth or dare (courtesy of Lee Felix, of course). 

Through their entangled limbs, Jeongin knees Seungmin in the crotch. _Hard._

“Stop thinking, dumbass, and just cuddle me.” Seungmin groans in pain but nods rapidly, Jeongin makes a point to further snuggle his head into his boyfriend’s chest. Seungmin let’s out another pained sigh resulting to his boyfriend to nudge at his side.

“Keep whining and you’ll sleep on the floor tonight.” Jeongin’s tone is abnormally cheerful for such a threat. Seungmin huffs in disbelief.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.” He really would, and Seungmin knows that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you liked it<3 let me know your thoughts !  
> now off to write the next story :]


End file.
